Dragonhollow Newsletter Issue 11
Dragonhollow Newsletter #11 was the eleventh issue of Tohbeh's Dragonhollow Newsletter. =Full Text= ---- Hello, everyone! We apologize for the delay in the production of the monthly newsletter and hope that you continue to support us and the server’s development. With that out of the way let’s move on to the events that have happened as of this year. ''Hallowmere Homunculus: The Stray from Reality'' “Interesting name for the map, isn’t it? Wonder why it reminds me of The Legend of Sleepy Hollow?” In search of new interests and motivation to develop the server, Acey has resurged once again to the lands of Dragonhollow. After analyzing the pros and cons of the previous map, there were clearly some features that Acey deemed unnecessary within the realm such that would lead to the purging of Pandora. The name ascribed by the horrors of reality and hope for a future would soon give way to the beginnings of the Sleepy Hollow. Sleepy Hollow….. Is….. a map deemed temporary, but serves to be the outline for the future of Dragonhollow. The lifetime of the map has yet to be determined, just like that of a dream, where our fears and desires appear to override what is our reality for an unknown period of time. And whether we wake up or not is out of our control. This is the reality that has overcome Dragonhollow and there are few who retain their sanity and will to live on. “So what makes this map so different from the rest? Is it better or worse than that of Pandora and other maps? What’s changed?” These are all questions that you may have and I cannot answer them on everyone’s behalf. What I can do is to mention what has happened and let the opinions form independently from that of my own. Without further ado, Dragonhollow is pleased to announce that it will be featuring custom plugins that enhance the survival experience without completely changing the fundamentals of what defines Dragonhollow to be what it is, Ultra Hardcore Survival. It is important to note that everything is subject to criticism, and the Dragonhollow development team, primarily Acey, is open to constructive criticism as to why a particular feature is either good, bad or in need of tweaking. As long as you remain, calm, logical and patient, you will be answered, whether it be with further questions into the matter or a proposed solution to the problem which you present. As to where you can post these suggestions, there is a forum thread entitled Dragonhollow is now entering the Twilight Zone, where players can offer up suggestions and bug reports, however, it is recommended that these be detailed in explanation in order for them to be addressed more efficiently and effectively. ''Plugin: Pains and Pleasures'' With any new plugins or mods, there are typically bugs associated with them. Dragonhollow will now be featuring several plugins that will enhance the the following: *Custom Terrain and Dungeons *Mob difficulty/drops/mechanics *Farms (Animal and wheat) *Dynamic Lighting *Gravity Blocks (Dirt, sand, and cobblestone) *Mining *Transportation (Boats and player weight) And more... While I’d like to list in detail the extent of everything, the Newsletter just isn’t the place for it. The forums is open to all members of the community to post guides and converse about almost any topic related to the server. Remember that all these features within the plugin are up for discussion, nothing is concrete and be open minded to change. A few general tips for both old and new veterans would include: *Stand a fair distance away from blocks that you are mining to avoid cave-ins and block update damage. *Keep track of your weight (No offense) so that you are able to traverse all terrains *Avoid fall damage and contact with zombies as they will hinder your movement with a plugin feature known as a broken leg *Skeletons are the main source of damage and death on the server *Zombies have a chance of respawning so remember to crush the skull (literally) otherwise they’ll come back at full health ''Server Stamp'' As a reference for newer players out there, the map has an expanding border, which means that there are unexplored areas waiting to be unlocked as time passes on, which means there will be content with distance so be on the lookout and best of luck on going the distance and surviving.. The current map’s dragon has currently been slain. Do note that as of 1.9 and beyond the Dragon is respawnable with the exception of the Dragon egg being a unique item within someone’s possession. On the topic of the game’s version, 1.12 is upon the horizon with snapshots and snippets, however, there is no confirmation as of yet on whether Dragonhollow will update immediately due to plugin support with data versions, so do not expect an immediate update, but at the same time it is not out of the question on whether Dragonhollow will eventually update to the newest version of the game. As a side note, DragonHollow also has it’s own wiki page run by Tox, otherwise known as Moxicology where he’s slowly, but surely updating the history of Dragonhollow, the notable player history, and lore of the land. So if you’re ever interested in a particular player’s history or just interested in the server’s history be sure to check it out. ''Dragon Dung'' “Newsletter is coming out this weekend” -Tohbeh (Newsletter Writer/Editor) “What’s a newsletter” - HyperSilence (Server Director) “About time” -Moxicology (Server Historian) The newsletter is a one man operation currently and we are open to community suggestions for news. Email me on forums of post something that you’d like to be posted on the newsletter and it’ll be up for evaluation. Category:Newsletters Category:Dragonhollow Newsletter